Denver, Colorado
by bamboo-bones
Summary: The Digidestined travel to America to visit Willis at his summer home in Colorado. What shenanigans can they get into with Willis and T.K. both pining over Kari? A Willkari, Takari, and Kenyako five part series.
1. Plans

**Hello.  
****So, am I smart or what?  
****I finished the first chapter of this on Sunday, last week.  
****But of course, I closed it before I could save it.  
****I am a genius.**

**I'm back in school now****.  
****So updating might take a while.  
****Sorry about that, peeps.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
****I also do not own **_**Fort Restaurant **_**or **_**Hotel Monaco**_**.  
****They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Plans**

Kari Kamiya was looking over her suitcase for the third time, checking off everything on her list. "Okay then," she started once again, "fourteen shirts… check. Fourteen shorts, jeans, skirts… check. Dressy shoes… check. Dressy dress… check. Sleepwear… check. Swimsuit… check. Undergarments… check." Satisfied, she sighed. "Well, I'm done."

Her cat-like friend was peering over the top of the checklist, giggling. "You said that the first two times, too."

_Ring, ring._

"Phone, I'll get it!" Kari set Gatomon down and rushed to the ringing device. "Hello," she answered, "Kamiya residence, Kari speaking."

A boy's voice came over the phone. "Kari," it said, "its Willis!"

"Oh, hello, what's up, Willis?" Kari glanced over to the clock in the kitchen. It was three thirty at her end, and with a bit of math, she figured that it was that time in the morning in America. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep; I'm too excited for you guys to come! I was just wondering when your flight was coming in?"

Kari smiled. "Willis, I've told you a few times, we're supposed to be leaving at eight thirty am our time, and the flight takes fourteen hours, so, around ten thirty in the morning for you, but it'll feel like night time for us."

"Oh, well, that's great. Oh, here comes my mom, she probably heard me… I better go, bye."

_Click._

"Wait!" Kari called into a dead line. _I forgot to ask him what the dressy outfit was all about… Oh well. Maybe the others know…_

As if on cue, the phone rang.

About a block away, in another set of apartments, Yolei, Poromon, Cody, and Upamon were talking to T.K. and Patamon in their living room.

"What do you mean, you're in first class?" Cody inquired to Yolei, as she showed two tickets. She was telling the boys that she and Kari saved enough for first class tickets as well as spa treatments at the hotel they would be staying at in Denver. The group of six Digidestined and their Digimon were travelling to Colorado to visit Willis, Terriermon and Kokomon. It had been a few years since they had seen him, as Davis and Willis had turned fifteen, Ken and Yolei were sixteen, and Cody was going to be thirteen at the end of the month. Kari's birthday was in a few days, turning fifteen, and T.K. had a few months to go before his came around.

"It's not our fault that you that you guys bought the cheapest seats ever."

Upamon chimed in. "So, what's so different about first class anyways?"

Yolei's eyes lightened up at the simple thought. "Well, there are bigger seats, more leg room, the chairs go flat to sleep, on longer flights, personal televisions, laptop space, and the food is perfecto!" The lavender haired girl went into a daze, just imagining all the desserts she would order on their flight the next morning. Poromon tried waving his feather in front of her face, but she was still in her dream world.

T.K. figured that Kari, Davis, and Ken would be finished packing by then, it was just after three thirty anyways, so he decided to call them to invite them ver. They had to discuss the arrangements once they arrived in Denver, like the hotel rooms and such, but, before the phone could be reached, there was a knock on the door. Patamon flew towards it and looked through the peephole.

"Hey, T.K., it's Ken!" He opened the door for him and his Digimon, Wormmon.

"Hey, guys," he began, looking over at Yolei, a blush slowly starting to form on his face, "I had a feeling you wanted me to come over, so I thought I come and say hi, I guess, but Yolei's sisters said she wasn't home, and that she was here, so I came, and I guess Wormmon missed Poromon."

Cody snickered. "Yeah, and you missed Yolei."

"Well, I might as well call the others." T.K. went over to his phone, putting it on speaker. He then started dialling numbers.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered.

"Jun, where's your brother?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Jun was still trying to go after his brother, Matt. Maybe it was some groupie thing she had going on around him.

"Just put him on the phone." T.K. spoke tonelessly. A slight yelling back and forth between siblings could be heard and then a younger male voice speaks. Agreeing to T.K.'s offer, he hangs up.

When the dial tone comes over the speaker, he dials Kari's number. Once she picks up, he starts spurting out information known as words into the phone, then waits for her to reply. She also agrees to come over, and then ends the conversation. When the silence overcomes the device, he sighs and turns it off.

_Smooth one, Takaishi. Maybe next time, try talking legibly…_

A few minutes later, their four visitors arrived and knocked on the already open door.

Then, the freak-outs began.

"What? I can't sit with Kari?" Davis was not amused with this news. He couldn't understand that he, being in business class, and the girls, being in first class, wasn't allowed to sit with them. "Alright, that means I get to room with Kari!"

"Yeah," Kari retaliated, "right, because I'd room with you. I'm with Yolei." The other girl nods, now sitting beside Ken.

"You two had better be rooming together!" T.K. suddenly blurted out.

_I wouldn't let Davis near you like that, Kari._

"Why, T.K.?" Ken wondered out loud. He knew it was because they were girls, but everyone at some point had tried to get him to tell Kari somehow that he loved her. It was a little too obvious. After a blush comes over T.K.'s face, the subject was quickly changed back to the guy's hotel arrangements. Cody and Ken suddenly chose each other for their rooms, avoiding the possibility of being with Davis. The boy in the fisherman's hat didn't mind being with Davis, and neither did Patamon. DemiVeemon was busy poking Gatomon's tail to notice anything around him anyways.

"Alright, T.V., if I'm stuck with you then I have a few ground rules in the hotel room. One, don't touch my stuff. Two, stay out of my side of the room. And three, stay away from Kari."

Cody chuckled. "Davis, wouldn't that be a few too many rules for one television to abide to?"

After a few moments, everyone but Davis understood and were laughing along with him. Once it subsided, T.K. chimed in.

"Look, Davis, I wouldn't touch any of your stuff anyways, you can't exactly tell me what to do, and, please, for once, shut up about Kari!" His face grew red from anger and impending embarrassment. "She's not some object that belongs to you, Davis, she's a beaut- uh, human being! She's not yours or anyone's!"

_Three strikes, Takaishi. 'Beautiful angel' isn't something she's supposed to know about, remember?_

The subject was quickly changed and the rest of the night went smoothly, for the most part, until Kari brought up the subject of the dressy clothes.

"Hey, do any of you know why Willis wanted us to pack something formal?"

Everyone went silent at once, not wanting to tell her that it was for her birthday dinner that Willis was planning, but was really T.K.'s idea. They all wanted Kari to have a great time, finally dispelling any rumours that were stirring around her and T.K.'s relationship. Once she figured no one was going to spill anything, she shrugged it off. Maybe this would be better as a surprise…

Soon, as it got late, everyone vacated the apartment to go and sleep for their impending flight. Unfortunately, not everyone could slip into unconsciousness so easily. A blond male was simply staring at the ceiling above him, thinking about the brunette and her upcoming birthday dinner.

_Willis better make the dinner perfect! I mean, I know he liked her at one point, and I hope he's over it, but, ugh. Maybe I'm just being selfish. I keep worrying about this. Everything will be fine._

_I hope…_ he finished his thoughts as he finally fell asleep.

On the other side of the planet, an American Digidestined was just waking up. Willis started making calls; at the _Hotel Monaco_, where his friends would be staying, _Fort Restaurant_, where Kari's birthday dinner would be taking place. He was making sure everything was in order. Once he hung up, his mind wandered off to the girl he'd last seen four years ago. He could easily hear her laugh in his head; see her smile from pictures and simple memories. Willis had gotten used to the fact that Kari liked T.K. because it was just that obvious. Whenever she'd write or talk about him, she seemed to have this glow in the words, her tone. But he wasn't one to give up on a girl like her. For those four years they were apart he stayed single, waiting for the day she'd visit, the moment he'd tell her everything.

What Willis hadn't gotten used to was that T.K. told him that he liked her too. _That_ opened up a huge can of worms.

He knew more would be opened in the weeks to come.

* * *

**Well, sort of messed up, I guess. The original version was definitely better. I wish my computer had auto save in case of major mess up. Oh well. Should I continue? Put on hiatus? Burn it at the stake? You tell me! Hit that lovely blue button below, please!**


	2. Dead On Arrival

**Hello.  
****This is dedicated to everyone that is currently watching this story.  
****Oh, and Nina-Neko, too, for going back on dA.  
****Well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
****I'm sorry that it's so short.  
****This is where I felt like putting in the Kenyako.  
****Gosh, I always put them in these!  
****I wasn't looking forward to this **_**prelude**_** to the REAL action!  
****Oh, that starts next chapter.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
****I also do not own **_**Fort Restaurant **_**or **_**Hotel Monaco**_**.  
****They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dead on Arrival**

"No go for Gato."

Kari giggled at her Digimon partner, who was glaring at the open backpack. "It's this or the cage, kitty." Sighing, the cat-like creature sauntered over to the bag and sat inside.

"Kar, are you coming or what?" the girl's older brother, Tai, called into her room, car keys in hand. He was borrowing his mother's van to drive his passenger(s?) to the airport. Once they all had piled in, he drove off, lecturing his sister on rules of the trip, such as what to do, what not to do, and such. After nodding and agreeing to most things, she climbed out of the car and took her luggage out. Gatomon in tow, she waved goodbye to Tai, who was driving away reluctantly. Once he was out of sight, she carried her bags inside the terminal, where she would be meeting the other Digidestined.

Unable to find the rest of her friends, she figured she was the first to arrive.

_Beep, beep._

Kari's D-Terminal beeped, showing a message was being received. It was from Willis;

_Kar, I'll see __you when you get to the airport! Oh, has T.K. told you anything… interesting lately?_

Her thoughts went onto her best friend's most recent conversations.

_Nope, not really… Oh! I remembered! What's with the dressy clothes?_

_Oh, he really hasn't told you anything, has he? Well, I'll see you here._

Kari figured that Willis was definitely hiding something, and that the others knew exactly what was going on. She let the idea drop as Cody and Yolei arrived.

One by one, the Digidestined came to the terminal with bags and inside them, were their digital partners. Davis, of course, was last.

Once they boarded the plane in their respective classes, they departed on their flight. The ride was calm enough. Once in the air, the Digimon hopped out from the carry-on bags and joined their human partners. Of course, Davis was sulking in his seat, not being able to talk to his beloved Kari. Cody and Ken were talking together with Wormmon and Upamon. Yolei and Kari were already asleep with Poromon and Gatomon in their arms. In contrast, T.K. was wide awake, whilst sending messages to Kari's D-Terminal. It might have been ringing, but they weren't being answered. The sleep was definitely needed, because once they arrived in America, they realized that it was the morning.

"Hey!"

Willis greeted the Digidestined and their 'plushies' and introduced himself and his two Digimon to Ken and Wormmon.

"Well, hi there! I'm Willis, and these guys are Terriormon and Kokomon." He then gestured to them and they waved (with their ears, no less). Ken replied with his introduction, a little more confidently than he usually would be. Once everyone had their hellos, they all went outside, and Willis hailed an airbus to drive them to their home for the next two weeks, the _Hotel Monaco_. Once arrived, they stashed their luggage into their respective rooms and went downstairs for a great lunch at the restaurant in their accommodation location.

"So, it's been a while!" Davis _attempted_ speaking, but failed when the roll he was chewing on came out and disgusted everyone. A quick smack on the head from Yolei's hand straightened him out.

"Yeah," Kari agreed, joining the conversation, "how's it been?" She smiled sweetly, catching the eye of both blondes at the table. One of them smiled back, the other swore under his breath, feeling his face flush. The red-faced T.K. excused himself and casually marched over to the bathroom. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he lowered his head in shame.

_That went well. Damn her and her smile.__ Damn him. What the hell was with his smile?_

The light bulb lit up like it was being turned on for the first time.

_Damn. He just _has_ to be the one to like her too, right? This just means that I _really _can't mess this up. I wish this was easier._

Once he returned to the table, with a paler face than before, he sat in the empty seat next to Kari which was his own. On the other side of her was Willis. The regular conversations started again, including talk about school, the digital world, life in Japan and America over the past few years. Ken nearly spoke about the upcoming surprise dinner, but Yolei's hand came up from her lap to silence him. They both seemed to enjoy this sudden contact, as their eyes met and they both turned as pink as Kari's virgin strawberry daiquiri.

Once their lunch was done, Willis left his visitors to relax in their hotel for the rest of the day. They said goodbye and ventured off to their rooms. The boys were opposite from the girls (and Poromon).

"Oh my," Cody gasped at the sheer size of the room. Upamon enjoyed the effect he had on the bed; how high he could go jumping on it. Wormmon gasped in pain when he scurried into the screen door. Ken walked over to his bed and lied down face up on it; he was smiling, remembering the touch from Yolei's hand.

_Should I tell her?_

_Knock, knock._

Cody went to answer the door. It was Davis.

"Dude, there's a pool here! Come on, let's go swimming!"

Down at the pool, the Digimon were taking turns going down the water slide. The boys were jumping into the pool, to see who would make the biggest splash. Yolei was lounging in the Jacuzzi, and Kari was on the edge of the pool, sitting on the deck.

_Kari?_

T.K. climbed out of the pool, shook himself off, and walked over to her. "Hey, Kar," he said as he sat beside her, "why don't you join us?"

She shied away from him, giggling a little. "T.K., you know I'm not that great of a swimmer. Besides, I'm fine."

At this point, Ken had gotten out of the pool via the shallow end's staircase and went towards the Jacuzzi, where Yolei was. When she noticed him, she covered herself up; her two-piece suddenly felt invisible.

_Here goes nothing,_ Ken thought, _I guess._

"Mind if I join you?"

The girl nodded, and he sat beside her in the bubbling, hot water. Whether it was from the heat or the fact that they were together, and, to an extent, alone, they both turned red the instant it grew silent between them. Both were wondering what to say. Somewhere in the silence, they grew closer to each other, and their hands were interlocked. Ken looked like he was going to say something, but he turned his head towards the pool behind him; it was empty. The other Digidestined and their Digimon had decided to go back to their rooms, which left them truly alone. Turning his head back, he noticed Yolei's eyes had ventured towards his.

"Yolei, there's something I've been meaning to say…" He trailed off his words, blushing more than before.

The girl lifted up their intertwined fingers to prove a point. "You don't exactly have to say anything."

"I like the way you think."

His free arm went around her bare waist and pulled her into him, tilting his head so his lips could meet hers.

* * *

**Well, there's**** the end of number two! So, I don't know if **_**Hotel Monaco**_** actually has an indoor pool/Jacuzzi, if not, I just invented one. Well, this chapter fails… This one took so long to write! Well, to me anyways… If there are any more errors, please tell me, and I'll fix them as soon as possible! Did you enjoy this? Hit that lovely blue button below!**


	3. Discovering The Waterfront

**Hello.  
****Finally, the REAL action starts!  
****Thank you to all the watchers and reviewers.  
****You make this last!  
****Takari fans; don't be mad with this chapter.  
****It will go your way soon!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
****I also do not own **_**Fort Restaurant **_**or **_**Hotel Monaco**_**.  
****They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discovering the Waterfront**

"What's with you?" Kari looked wonderingly at her roommate.

"What do you mean?" Yolei had been smiling like crazy the night before, and had continued that morning. She hadn't _exactly_ told her that she and Ken were official.

The boys met up with Willis for some 'guy talk,' basically what the girls (and Poromon) were doing, but of the male gender's reasoning.

"Hey, what took you so long to get back last night?" Cody nudged Ken, who was still grinning brightly. Wormmon, his digital partner, knew the exact reason.

"Ken, why don't you just tell them about Yolei?"

All five boys stopped in their tracks.

"What's that about Yolei?" Willis, Davis, Cody, and T.K. exclaimed at the same moment.

-x-

"So, you kissed him?" Kari giggled into her massage table, "It took you long enough!" The girls had treated themselves to full body massages. They were enjoying their 'girl talk' and the cute masseuses.

"Yeah, I kissed him. Wait. No, he kissed me first."

"So, you guys are together now, right?"

"There's an understatement," The lavender haired girl's thoughts travelled to another male. "What about you and Blondie?"

"Wait, which one?"

"T.K.! We all know you two have a thing for each other."

Kari's head came up and she blushed towards Yolei's face. So maybe she _did_ have a thing for T.K., but that was the past to her, now that she was closer to Willis. She had a crush on T.K. for a while, but at least Willis was _trying_.

-x-

"Yeah," Davis started," It's as obvious as T.K. and his love for Kari!"

_Can of worms number one; check._

Willis turned and glared hard at T.K. rage filling his eyes. "_What?_"

Cody, pretending that the impending uproar _wasn't_ the most expected thing, came in between them. "Oh, come on Willis, you knew it was coming."

"Can I have a few choice words with you?" T.K. pulled the other blonde away from the group. Once they were relatively out of earshot, he began. "Is there a problem with this?"

"Uh, yeah," Willis threw his hands into the air, "I try to have a nice conversation with old friends then _this_ comes up. What the hell? Just when I give everything up for her, when I thought I could finally have her, you come in!"

"You think you're the only one dropping everything?" T.K. retaliated, "I've been fighting for her since I was _eleven_, against Davis of all people!"

"So, this is a competition."

"Wait, what? You think she's a prize too? She's not!"

Willis was shocked. In a calmer, more realizing voice, he asked, 'You really do love her, don't you?"

"No freaking duh."

"Well, have you ever had to be away from her for _four_ years? Do you have any idea what it's like, not knowing if she'll be alright?"

"What if you were the one to make sure she was okay each and every day? At least you don't have to see guy after guy chasing after her, having your heart ripped out each time!"

_Pow._

_Can of worms number two, check._

Blood trickled down T.K.'s nose, towards his lip.

"Oh, shit. Did I just…"

"Yeah, you did."

"My bad."

"Don't tell Kar?"

"I won't speak if you don't."

"Deal. Some tissue, please?"

"Right." Willis handed him a travel pack of tissues from his pocket.

-x-

"I wonder what the boys are doing," Kari asked to no one in particular through her mint body wrap.

Yolei giggled. "Probably something that isn't as perfecto as this."

Closer to the end of the week, Willis took his guests out for dinner at a small restaurant with great local entertainment. They spoke about the sights and sounds they had seen that past week, including the horseback ride through the mountains, also known as the famous Colorado Rockies, which Yolei and Ken 'bonded' during, as it were.

Before the night ended, the third can was opened. It started innocently enough. Kari sat next to Willis, watching a band play along to a musical comedy troupe. The American boy's arm went around her chair, pulling him closer. This caught her attention, as she turned her head towards his. Giggling at the small amount of space between them, she spoke about the music; how she was enjoying herself.

On the other side of the table, T.K. was watching the aforementioned event unravel with anger and rage. He wasn't going to let it get too far between them.

All the while, the rest of the Digidestined were wondering what was going to happen next; Davis secretly wished it was _his_ arm around Kari's chair, Cody's eyes went back and forth quickly between the two sides of the table, making him dizzy, Ken and Yolei having a moment to themselves, making bets to see when T.K. would snap.

The gap between Kari and Willis was slowly closing.

"Stop!"

Ken won the bet.

Turning her head away from Willis, Kari glanced at T.K. "Stop what?"

"Kar, you can't, please!" He was pleading with her.

"Takeru," using his full name to get whatever information he was keeping from her, "What should we be stopping?"

"You shouldn't be with him!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Dozens of eyes were peering over to their table.

"Takeru, stop, you're making a scene!"

"No," he started, "not until you promise me that you won't do this."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Kari exclaimed in his teary-eyed face. With that, she turned on her heel, pushed the main door open, and left the restaurant. She started running down the block towards the hotel.

"Kari!" T.K. screamed at the door, then to the street, as he turned in the direction his heart went and chased after her.

* * *

**That's chapter three****! If there are any more errors, please tell me, and I'll fix them as soon as possible! Did you enjoy this? Hit that lovely blue button below!**


	4. Time is Running Out

**Welcome back!  
****Takari fans; ****Here's where the good stuff starts.  
****Well, sort of, I guess.****  
Sorry, I skip over quite a bit.  
I just want to get this out of me.  
I promise this will end up perfecto-ly.  
****Is that a word?  
****There will be more action from the Digimon next!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
****I also do not own **_**Fort Restaurant **_**or **_**Hotel Monaco**_**.  
****They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time is Running Out**

Another week as passed since the scene-causing uproar between T.K. and Kari occurred, and they haven't spoken a word to each other. He doesn't want her to be mad at him, because of his little slip up, and she doesn't want him to be mad at her for yelling at him. Yet, they are unable to speak a word to each other without tension building between them.

We now find them in their respective rooms, getting prepared for Kari's surprise birthday dinner. Dresses and blazers are flying about, trying to be handed to their respective owners. The boys were getting their hair to stay flat, tamed, or in T.K.'s case, as texturized as possible, much like his older brother.

Unlike everyone else in the hotel, being calm and relaxed, he was as nervous as anything. He wanted to make a better impression on Kari, who was at that moment with Yolei in the salon downstairs getting their hair and makeup done. He knew that that night, the night of Kari's birthday, was the perfect time to at least make amends with her, his best friend.

They all arrived together at the famous restaurant, _Fort Restaurant_. Willis had rented a section of the main dining room just for them. Ordering their delicious meal and their desserts went by smoothly. Then, it came time for cake and presents.

All but one gift box was opened. It was from T.K., and was wrapped in yellow and pink striped paper. Kari hadn't noticed, with all the commotion around her. Well, that and the delicious cake that just couldn't be passed up.

Nearing the end of the night, T.K. had noticed his gift was still intact. He decided to take the initiative, and give it to her himself.

Well, alone, of course.

Approaching her, he put the box behind his back and sighed.

_It's now or never, Takaishi._

"Kari, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Kari turned to see who was speaking to her. Noticing who it was, she pulled him away so a quiet corner and started conversing with him. "Are you here to apologize or yell at me more about Willis?"

"Apologize," he continued, "and talk." He started into his next words with sincerity. "Kari, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I caused a scene. Can you forgive me?"

The girl in the pink dress smiled, relieved that she and the blazer-clad boy were talking again. "Of course I can. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?" Kari's tone matched her quizzical expression.

"Yeah, us."

_Here comes the blushing… _T.K. thought.

"What do you mean, 'us'?"

"You and me."

"Obviously. But, explain, please."

"Like, us being like Yolei and Ken." T.K. wanted to take that back. They weren't like the new couple, yet, at least.

"What does this have to do with them?"

"It means the same as you and Willis."

"What does this have to do with him?"

"Oh, come on, Kari! I see how you look at him. It's the same way Yolei looks at Ken!"

"Excuse me?"

"You love him, don't you?"

Resolve entered Kari's head, as she spoke with a clearer, calmer tone. "Takeru? What's with you?"

"Do you love him?"

Her irritation was rising again. "You don't just go around asking people this!"

"Do you, Kar?"

"No, Takeru!"

"You don't? So why are you so, like, lovey-dovey with him?"

"So, maybe I like him. So what?"

_Love_ and _like_ are two different things, right?

"But, you just, you can't be with him!"

"Why not, T.K.? Why can't I be happy with him? You don't have a heart, Takeru!"

"Hikari, I told you, I'm sorry!" T.K. pulled the wrapped box from behind him, shoving it into the girl's grasp. "You may not think I have a heart, but here's one you can hold."

With that, he kissed her cheek. Kari was mesmerised. What was her best friend doing? For one, he was staring at her crimson eyes, looking like he was going to say something, but he turned on his heel as she herself had done before and left her standing there as he went to the exit.

Kari, still stunned by the forwardness of T.K., stood in the quiet corner as the other boys went to chase after him. Turning her gaze from the door to the box, she tugged at the bow and let it fall to the floor. Her hands slowly tore the pretty paper from the small box and also allowed it to drop. Noticing it was a velvet jewellery holder, she opened it, carefully.

Inside of it was a simple necklace. The main pendant was coloured a pale magenta, with yellow rhinestones on the frame of the shape.

It was shaped like a heart.

All the pieces clicked together in Kari's head. The anger when she was around Willis, the apology, conversations, general hints, and now this.

Her best friend loved her, and she was treating him like dirt.

She whispered his name, _T.K.,_ and then, finally dropping the box, she ran to him, necklace in hand.

This left Yolei, sitting alone in the restaurant. "Where did everyone go?" Pulling out her D-terminal from her purse, she asked Willis where the money was.

_Jacket; left inside pocket. And, no, one dollar bills DO NOT mean 100. Yen makes no sense to me…_

"I guess he's paying…" She sighed out as she reached over the table to his chair, going for the black suit jacket with the American male's wallet inside.

So much for making amends.

* * *

**THE END of chapter four****! If there are any more errors, please tell me, and I'll fix them as soon as possible! Did you enjoy this? Hit that lovely blue button below!**


	5. Gravity of Love

**Hey you.  
****So, I've decided to end it here!  
****Cue depressing music!  
**"**W****hy so early?"  
****Well, fellow readers, I want to do some challenges.  
****I also want to get back to drawing and my oneshots.  
And I definately don't want to put it on hiatus.  
****Maybe this is for the best.  
****Besides, the two chapters I've put together for this one are short.  
****Warning; there's lots of dialogue here.  
****So, enjoy the final chapter of **_**Denver, Colorado**_**.  
****Good night and good luck.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.  
****I also do not own **_**Fort Restaurant **_**or **_**Hotel Monaco**_**.  
****They belong to their respective owners.  
****I also do not own the line 'Pray; forgive me these mistakes.'  
****That belongs to the amazing indie band **_**Sherwood**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gravity of Love**

**-T.K.-**

We're at the airport now, waiting for our plane to be called to leave.

"Hey, T.K.?"

I hear my voice being called. I turn to see that brainwasher.

"Yeah, Willis," I hesitantly walk towards him and stop about a metre away.

"Can I ask you for a favour?"

Yeah, I know exactly what he's going to want.

"What, you want me to give Kari a kiss for you?" I ask smugly.

"No." He replies solidly.

Wait, no? I'm confused.

"Then, what?"

He giggles a bit.

It's awkward to hear out of a guy's mouth. We don't giggle; we laugh.

"I want you to give her a kiss for _you_."

Oh, come _on_. He's bluffing, right? "Uh, Willis, Care to explain?"

"T.K., she _loves_ you. I can't even begin to compare to you."

Oh, how wrong he is. "She doesn't love me, Will."

He tries to get my attention, as it is lingering to the thought of my best friend, and that's all, nothing more. "Well, explain why she told me last night that she does? Why is she wearing your necklace?"

It doesn't work well, but I at least hear him. "She won't even look at me."

He gets angry, and frustrated. "Oh, would you snap out of it? Look at her and tell me you don't see what I do."

I turn my gaze towards the lovely brunette. My eyes catch hers, and, as predicted, she is looking right at me. Her crimson eyes, and oh, they are so deep and mesmerising, are looking into my inadequate blue ones, with a certain feeling being emoting from them. I can't place what it is. Regret, sadness? It's probably because she has to leave Willis. Oh, how I've always wished her eyes would only look longingly at me, as they are right now.

Her eyes…

It was always the eyes I've loved about her.

And they were gazing at me.

My eyes drop reluctantly to her neck, from where a pink and yellow pendant hangs.

It's her present. She was wearing my heart.

Well, figuratively speaking of course, since the real heart was still in my chest and beating oh so quickly.

"I see what you do, Willis."

Kari does love me. Now I _really_ have to talk to her.

-x-

"Kar?" T.K. knocked on the girl's door that led to her bedroom.

"Just a second," Kari was busily unpacking, _without_ the help of her cat-like friend. Turning from her open suitcase, she walked towards her door, opening it to see the blond male, smiling.

"Hi, Kar," He smiled at her glowing face.

"Hi, T.K.," She looked surprised, and then tried to turn away, pretending to ignore him.

He put a hand on her shoulder that was turned away towards her twin-sized bed. "Can we talk, please?"

Defeated, she crumbled. "Yeah, I guess." She turned to sit down on the foot of her bed, leaving room for her male visitor to sit next to her.

After a few moments of silence, T.K. perked up. "Look, about the dinner…"

"It's fine. My mind was all messed up, and I wasn't thinking straight…"

_I have to kiss her. I have to kiss her. I have to kiss her._

"…so I guess I should be apologizing for yelling at you twice, and for not believing you."

The boy smirked. "Are you done?"

"Wait, what? Why?" Kari's face had a bemused expression on it.

"Because you talk too much sometimes, like, right now."

"Oh," She started, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine."

"Okay."

Trying to keep up a conversation between the two was becoming a problem, so T.K. changed the subject.

"Look, we didn't really hang out these past two weeks, and I was thinking we could, you know, try and work this out."

"What do you mean, 'work this out?'"

"I mean, talk about us." He took her hand in his; blushing as he looked into those eyes he loved.

"Us?" Kari looked at the interlocked hands, which was one half hers, and smiled. "Us," she said with more stability.

"Pray," T.K. recited into her ear, "forgive me these mistakes."

Confused, Kari asked questions. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. Let's start over."

"How?"

"Kari, I think what Willis told me is true, and if it's not, forgive me."

Questioning, Kari asked, "What did he tell you?"

"That you voluntarily put on my necklace." He replied resolutely.

"Yeah, it was a present."

"So, why chase after me?"

"I needed to apologize, and I have."

"So, it's not because he convinced you that you love me back?"

"Well, that's not the main part of it." And that's when Kari let it slip.

_Oops._

"Did I just…" Kari suddenly wanted to take it ack. She knew T.K. loved her, but she was too confused about herself at the moment. "I'm sorry… you should go."

"No," He said, "I shouldn't."

"Well, why not?"

"It's true."

Kari dug herself into a hole at this point. She couldn't escape from her sudden confession. "I… uh…"

He giggled at her sudden embarrassment.

_Did I just giggle?_

"You're so cute when you're confused."

She was taken aback. "I'm what?"

"Oh, shut up."

And with that, he kissed her. After all, it was a favour to Willis, right?

It was all because of that American boy one summer in Denver, Colorado.

* * *

**It's OVER!**** Yes, I'm sad too. That was an interesting ending, don't you think? This is like, the aftermath… Did you enjoy this? Should I stick to my oneshots? Should I never write again? Is my skin purple? Is Mermaid Ken the greatest thing ever? Thank you to all my watchers and reviewers, I love you all! Hit that lovely blue button below!**


End file.
